Forever
by YinndYang
Summary: Zuko and Katara are high school lovers, but their love becomes unsteady when Zuko plans on leaving the country for college and leaving Katara behind. Can love survive the long distance? Would it be even worth it? Based in a modern Avatar universe
1. Chapter 1

Modern fic based in the Avatar world without bending. The story takes place in the Earth Kingdom.

* when the story changes to 1st person, that means it's a flashback.*

Forever

Chapter one

The last summer before the class of 1988 would enter college was creeping quickly as finals ended and senior activities awaited them. The last Friday bell rang for it's final time for it's seniors, which had always been their savior in the past four years.

In the air filled with excitement, students gathered around lockers and in groups gossiping and bragging about summer plans with friends and family, and short vacations their families wouldn't know about.

Among these kids was a tall, pale senior with short black hair named Zuko. Being the silent one in his group of friends didn't affect his popularity unlike what his friend Jet would suggest. Zuko was intelligent and one of the schools athletic stars in Track & Field and Cross Country and a member in the student council for all four years. Despite whether he wanted it or not, he was greatly noticed and admired by teachers and underclassmen. He was respected by his classmates and had fewer enemies than Jet, who was a lot more social and flirtatious especially with girlfriends of his peers.

"There you are, Zuko," Jet casually leaned on the locker next to Zuko's. "Where did you go? You didn't come to class. If you were gonna ditch, you should have told me."

"I didn't ditch. I had an emergency meeting with the treasurer about yearbooks." Zuko said while tossing trash out from the locker into the trash bin. "I swear they can't do anything since the teacher advisor has been out. I had to fix up their mess everyday of this week. I'm barely emptying my locker." Zuko complained, ignoring his throbbing headache.

Jet studied his face. "Hmm. That's the responsibility that comes with being a president, huh? Thank God I didn't run this year." He laughed. "I told you not to, remember? I told you it would be too much work on top of having a ton of crap to do as seniors." Jet winked at a couple of passing girls who giggled at the sight of the handsome men. "And that's not the kind of thing you _should _be on top of. Hello, ladies."

Zuko threw a crumpled and ripped paper at Jet's face. "Enough of that. I don't even want to know what you've been doing with freshmen girls. Why don't you hit on someone your own age?"

"Ha!" Jet laughed while unfolding the paper that had weird lines running across. "You're one to talk. You're the one dating a chick two years younger."

Zuko remained expressionless as he cleaned. "Don't call her a chick. You know she hates that and she said she'd stab you next time she heard it."

"Nah, I don't take anything seriously." Jet said fanning himself with the worn paper.

"And that's why you don't have a girlfriend or cant even keep one for more than seven minutes."

Jet wasn't amused, "Ha ha. Yeah. Right, so you on the other hand know how to treasure a girl."

"Well, more than you since I can get a girlfriend."

"Uh huh, right so I'm the hopeless loser, and you're the stud? Alright fine. But what will your chick say when she finds out you destroyed another one of her precious drawings, hm?" He flipped the torn paper that Zuko had eariler threw in his hands and showed an old sketch of something once beautiful and now worn and no longer distinguishable.

Jet laughed as Zuko's face dropped and turned red. "Give that back!" He snatched it away and tried to smooth out the wrinkles.

"I can't wait for her to come. I wonder what she'll say."

Unlike Zuko, Jet loved teasing girls because they proved to be so easily swayed by a few simple words of a meaningless love. He was twisted and enjoyed watching those same girls beg and cry for forgiveness from the boyfriend they had so easily forgotten.

"Don't say that! Help me!" Zuko panicked.

Jet looked over his friends shoulder. "Oh look. She's here."

However, there was one who learned how to keep herself falling prey to his tricks. A sophomore named Katara who fell for it once and since then was able to escape his snake-like charm.

"Hey guys." Her face was shiny and her hair was wet and straight unlike its usual wavy style. She wore purple shorts and a white tank top above her bathing suit.

"Shoot. I gotta hide this." Zuko stuffed the drawing into his locker and put himself in front of it.

Jet rolled his eyes at his friend, and then raised an eyebrow at Katara's appearance. "Hey baby, looking good." Jet flirted and watching water from her wet hair drip down her legs.

She smacked her shoulder. "Don't start with me." She smiled at her boyfriend who was awkwardly leaning with one elbow uncomfortably inside his locker. She wrapped her arms around his waist when it didn't seem he was going to move and tip toed her way to his lips for a quick kiss. "Hi. Barely cleaning out your locker?"

"Yeah. Did you just get back from practice? You're still wet."

She leaned her head in his chest. "Mmhm." She secretly took in sniff of his shirt that was drenched in his scent. "I wanted to get here as fast as I could before you left. I haven't seen you all week."

He pulled out his elbow along with the distorted art by Katara, which he didn't notice fell on the ground, and wrapped his arms over hers. "Sorry, I've been busy lately."

She looked up at his face, tilting her head. "But you're graduating soon. I won't be able to see you that much anymore before you go to college."

Jet smirked. "Aw isn't that cute Zuzu?" He asked loudly so that he wouldn't be forgotten.

Zuko and Katara broke away. "We'll be together in the summer." He suggested.

"You know that I'm working at Aang's resturant though, right? I'll be busy too and I-" She stopped as soon as she heard her phone ring. "Hello? No I'm at the school. Where are you? Oh, you are? Sorry, I'll be right there." She hung up. "Sokka's waiting for me by the pool. Call me tonight." She kissed Zuko again.

"What about me?" Jet asked sticking his cheek out for a peck.

She smacked him lightly. "Bye guys."

"Well, that went well. She didn't notice her drawing lying there by your shoe."

"Huh?" Zuko looked down and snatched it. He studied the paper in his hands with narrow eyes, as though in deep thought. "She was nicer today, wasn't she?"

"What do you mean?"

Zuko dumped everything else in the trash and the two walked away from the lockers one last time and to the parking lot. "Last week she threw a fit remember? She didn't like that I haven't been able to drive her home anymore or walk around campus like we used to."

"Oh yeah." He laughed. "That was funny. You had no idea what to say."

"This is only our second year dating. She's pretty attached to the way things are."

By now they reached their cars and the boys sat on the hood of Zuko's car.

"She's not too clingy. Why are you complaining anyways? She's hot and all over you."

"Today was different. I don't want her worrying over me while I'm away. I haven't told her yet that I was accepted to study business in the Fire Nation."

Jet was quiet for a moment. "You know she's going to kill you, right? She still thinks your going to the local college? So basically she's trying to be mentally ready to be two hours apart from you. Now your making this an eight hour flight!"

"I know!" Zuko put his head down and looked at Jet from the side and sighed. "I think I'm going to break up with her."

Jet widened his eyes. "What? Zuko what are you talking about? Where did this come from?"

"Its nothing sudden. I've been thinking about it for a while now. I'm going to be far away and I want her to be with someone else. Someone closer to her. Who knows when I'll be back? It's not fair to her."

"Welcome to Cross Country. I'm passing out papers that has our schedules for meets and other forms for you and your parents to fill and turn in tomorrow." Coach Soasin told our team. "Put these away for now and I want everyone doing a two lap warm up on the track. Meet at the field when your done."

We all got up and started heading out the door when coach stopped me. "Zuko! Good to see you! How was your summer? Did you keep up your running?"

"Yeah, I did. I was helping Jet stay in shape for the season." I told him pointing over to Jet who was talking with our friend Sokka and his freshmen sister.

Coach laughed heartily. "Good, good. I missed the old team. Its great to see the three of you back together. I'm looking forward to a great season." He let me go catch up with Sokka and Jet and the three of us jogged a bit faster than the rest to talk without having other conversations flying around us.

"Are you pitching again in spring?" Jet asked Sokka. The three of us stayed in sports year round but in the spring when we didn't have cross country, Sokka played baseball and Jet took a weight lifting course while outside of school he took up martial arts meanwhile I ran track.

"Got that right." He said. "I'm taking the team to the championships!"

"Is Katara competing?" Jet asked while looking back at her. She wasn't talking to anyone and kept a decent pace with the more experienced runners.

"She looks good. Great form too. Secretly practicing?" I asked.

"Every morning since her season ended. You know how I told you guys that she was competing with a team outside of school since they middle school didn't have a team? She was fifth fastest girl out of seven. She kept bugging me to help her train for this season and be the fastest one out there." Sokka said with hint of annoyance in his tone. "She'd better be good. I almost injured myself."

"Ouch. How?" Jet asked as we finished our first lap.

"We went on a hike and I slipped when we were jogging down hill." Sokka explained with hand gestures.

I shook my head. "Coach would have exploded if you did injure yourself. Especially if it meant you were out this season."

Sokka laughed nervously. "I know! And while I was falling, that's all I thought about. Nothing about dying or living the rest of my life in a wheelchair. All I could see was the coach beating me to death if I wasn't dead already."

Jet laughed and patted his back. "Come on already let's finish this."

We picked up the pace a bit and went inside the weight room where the coach waited for us.


	2. Chapter 2

Modern fic based in the Avatar world without bending. The story takes place in the Earth Kingdom.

* when the story changes to 1st person, that means it's a flashback.*

Forever

Chapter two

On the day of graduation all high school seniors were able to stay home and wait patiently for five o'clock to come around, when they'd have to be at the school dressed and prepared for the ceremony. Meanwhile the rest of the students had finals.

Zuko was lying on his bed, half listening to Jet's reason for coming over, but mostly thinking about how he'd rather go jump in Sokka's pool to escape the heat. Then his train of thought led to Katara and how she looked when she got out of the pool.

Jet threw a pillow at Zuko's face. "Are you listening to me?" He asked annoyed.

He left the pillow lying on his face. "Something about your mom?"

Jet spun around on the computer chair by Zuko's bed. "Yeah. She's just crying and crying about how she doesn't want me to leave. I'm like, mom! I'm only gonna be two hours away! I just had to get out of there. Is your mom like that?"

Zuko pulled the pillow off. "I wouldn't know. I haven't seen her in years since she left. She's busy with her new family anyways."

"Oh." Jet looked around the room. "Your dad?"

Zuko chuckled. "Dad? He's just happy I'm doing something with my life. He has higher expectations for my sister but he says he'll help me financially as long as I don't become a bum like my uncle."

"I've met your uncle. He's no bum." Jet claimed with a matter of fact tone.

"He isn't, but you know my dad. He's a suit and business guy who aspires making millions. My uncle is happy with whatever he has, even if it's a small house and a little cafe. To my dad, my uncle is a bum." He explained while looking at a picture of him and his uncle outside the cafe when he was working there one summer.

"Don't worry about it." Jet was quickly trying to think of another topic to change to. "Instead, let's worry about getting out of this heat!" He fanned himself with his hand. "Let's go to Sokka's house. Finals should have ended an hour ago."

Without a second thought the too left the house and walked two blocks down to Sokka's place with towels over their shoulders. As they reached the house they heard a loud splash from the backyard.

"Bastard is already in!" Jet said as he ran and jumped the fence.

"Is it Sokka?" Zuko asked as he jumped up too.

"Yeah, with Katara and their dad." He said. "Hey Hakota!" Jet shouted. "Let us come in too!"

The family of three, plus their grandma sitting inside watching her stories, laughed at the two red faced, sweaty boys waiting to be let in.

Their dad stayed in the pool but walked closer to them and shouted, "Well boys, your already half way there. Come on in!"

"Sweet. Let's go Zu!" Jet ran over and Zuko followed. Both as they ran took their shirts off and shoes and dove in with their shorts. Jet gasped for air when he popped up, "I should have held my breath first. Where are you Sokka?" He turned around looking and after finding him he splashed water in his face.

"Hey!" Sokka put his hands out for protection.

"That's what you get for holding out on us, punk."

"Oh yeah? Well. here's for trespassing into my backyard!" Sokka said before jumping Jet and wrestled with him under water, both would come up for air after a while.

Meanwhile Zuko swam over to Hakota and Katara, who was sitting out of the pool with her legs in the water.

"How's it going Zuko? Excited for graduation?" Hakota asked.

"Yeah, sort of. I mean, I'll miss high school."

"Are you planning on keeping up with track?" He asked, thinking it would be a shame if he quit considering his speed at the competitions.

"Probably not."

"That's right. You'll be busy with business classes, right? Your uncle told me you were accepted in a university over in the Fire Nation, right? Congrats! It'll be tough." Zuko was surprised he knew but not nearly as Katara was, who this entire time had been convinced he was going to the local college.

"In the Fire Nation? Since when?" She asked.

Zuko looked elsewhere. "For a while now."

Her mouth was open as though it had something to say but didn't know what.

Hakota wasn't blind. He figured that the kids needed to talk. "Well, come over for dinner before you leave, alright?" Hakota patted his back. "I better start cooking so the kids eat before they go see your graduation. Congrats, again." He jumped out of the pool and tied a towel around his waist before entering the house.

Katara and Zuko watched the boys water battle in a painful silence. She couldn't bring herself to look at him yet and Zuko felt the same, however he watched her feet. She had the habit of curling her toes when she had something to say just has she had been doing at that moment.

Zuko sighed and spoke softly, "Listen, Katara, I-"

She interrupted. "Don't say anything. Please don't."

Zuko readjusted his position beside her to moving in front of her and put his hands on her knees. He looked into her eyes and she into his. His were apologetic and full of pity, so much in fact that she had to turn away to keep herself from crying. She watched the fence that the boys had hopped over and said, "Listen to me first. I feel so stupid. Everyone was talking in the cafe about you going to the Fire Nation. And me, the idiot, said it wasn't true. Since I'm your girlfriend I would have been one of the first to know about this, right? But I'm the last."

Zuko opened his mouth to speak but she put her hand on top and stared at him. "I know why, or I can guess at least. You didn't know how to tell me, right?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that, you weren't taking any of this well. I didn't know what to expect when you hear that I'm leaving the country."

She was silent for a moment thinking of a response. She took his hands off her knees and held them in her hand to feel his warmth. "I would have been sad. But I'll wait for you to come back. Then things will go back to normal."

She slid down into the water and brought Zuko closer to her. He held one of her hands and began to kiss each finger and her palm, while her other hand played in his hair.

"Hey, you can't do that in my pool!" Sokka shouted from the opposite side.

"He isn't your problem!" Jet said jumping on him and continued their ongoing fight.

"Katara." Zuko said softly as though the name would break if he said it any other way.

"Yes?" Her hand came down and touched his cheek.

His face moved to the warm hand and he gave is a side kiss. His eyes closed as he let out another sigh. Then, ignoring his rapid beating heart said, "Let's break up."

I stood in front of the familiar door fixing my shirt collar as I waited for it to open.

Many times before I would be here, usually waiting for Sokka to come out. But unlike before, Jet wasn't here with me and Sokka wasn't the person I was here to see.

Finally the door opened.

"Oh, your early!" My new girlfriend greeted me with one of her big smiles, although today her smile was a lot brighter and happier. "Come on in."

Just like me, she was dressed up a bit too and I noticed she used some make up and perfume.

"You look nice." I said shyly and thankful there wasn't anyone else there in the hallway.

She seemed nervous too and looked down trying to hide her flushed face. "Thanks."

We stood there awkwardly for another moment before Sokka called us from the other room for dinner. We walked in together hand in hand.

"Take a seat Zuko. Katara, help your grandma." Hakota had the same smile like Katara but I noticed his eyes looked a little different when they were on me. I remembered that he wasn't very thrilled that his daughter was dating an older guy, regardless of the fact that he's been somewhat of a second father to me ever since I met him back when Sokka was just starting middle school.

"Doesn't it smell good?" Sokka asked me when I sat next to him in my usual spot where I always sat when I was invited to dinner. "Katara cooked though, so it might not taste good." She glared at him from the other side of the room but said nothing.

"Hmm. The only thing lethal is that potato salad you made." Their grandmother retorted in a very serious voice.

Katara, Hakota and I couldn't help ourselves from laughing.

"What? Gran-Gran I worked really hard on this!" Sokka said while putting a spoonful on his plate. "It's gonna taste fine!" While shoving less than half of it into his mouth Katara put her hand over her face in embarrassment. Within seconds he went flying to the bathroom and threw it up.

With the exception of the salad, the dinner went well and not as awkward as I thought it would. Katara looked beautiful and happy, I couldn't ask for a more perfect night, or a more perfect first date.


	3. Chapter 3

Modern fic based in the Avatar world without bending. The story takes place in the Earth Kingdom.

* when the story changes to 1st person, that means it's a flashback.*

Forever

Chapter three

Katara ran out of the pool and slammed the door behind her as she entered the house. Jet and Sokka's battle to the death ended and they swam over to the shallow end where Zuko was still watching the door.

"Hey, what happened?" Jet asked.

"Is she mad that you're leaving?" Sokka grabbed his arm and turned Zuko around.

"No. She might be happy that I'm leaving now." He said truthfully.

Jet rolled his eyes. "Well stop leaving us in suspense! What happened? What did you say?"

Their eyes met and Jet instantly remembered the talk they had before when they sat on the car after school. "You didn't. Here? Out of all places? Are you stupid?!" He punched Zuko's arm.

"Hey, hey, what's going on? What did you do?" Sokka asked while Zuko rubbed his arm.

"I broke up with your sister."

Sokka's mouth hung open. "Why?"

"Because I'm leaving and she's still a sophomore. She shouldn't have to be alone for the next two years. I might not be coming back to visit often, and I want her to be free to date without having me, who'll be miles away, holding her back." He explained.

Sokka and Jet nodded. "Still, why couldn't you do it another day?" Jet asked punching his arm again.

"It's better than dragging it out." Sokka said defending Zuko. "If you continued dating her and giving her false hope that after you leave everything would be alright, I probably would have killed you."

"That's true too I guess." Jet pushed his wet hair out of his face.

"She'll get over it Zu. Don't worry about her. I'll talk to Katara later."

They left the house with enough time to head home for a quick shower and to the school with time to spare. They found each other in the cafeteria with a bunch of other students putting their gowns on and fixing their caps and cords.

"It's like a mad house!" Jet remarked while watching girls cry and hug each other.

Zuko's mind, however was elsewhere. "I wonder if Katara's still coming."

"Huh? Oh Katara? Well yeah! She has to come watch me even if she's not here for you." He slapped Zuko's back.

From behind came their old cross country coach. He put his arm around both Zuko and Jet and wore a huge smile. "I'm gonna miss you boys! This year's team was the best so far! Wherever you, do your best and make us proud! Don't be strangers and come back anytime to visit!" He was coming to tears.

"Aw coach don't cry. I'll come keep you company once in a while. I'll help you train the freshmen." Jet said putting his arm around the coach.

"When I come back home to visit I'll try to come back too." Zuko said, although it didn't sound too reassuring.

Coach sniffled and let out a deep breath, "Be sure to do that. I'll be very happy to see you two again. It was a great four years. Take care of yourselves."

"Bye coach." The boys said as the man walked away.

"It's kinda depressing now, isn't it? Graduation didn't really feel real until now, huh? Like, it finally hit me that I won't be coming back here." Jet almost sounded remorseful.

Zuko shook his shoulder, "Come on Jet, it's graduation! Let's try to be happy and get this over with." Zuko suggested trying to sound uplifting.

Jet rolled his eyes and tilted his head back, "Sure but that means no crying over Katara."

He sighed. "I won't think about her at all." He promised.

The graduation went beautifully on the football field. Parents and friends sat on the stands while the graduates had chairs on the field. The ceremony started at dusk, just after it began to get a bit cooler compared to earlier in the day. As the night went on, the graduation became more emotional. The principal gave a speech, followed by some staff members who talked about their years with these students. The band played, the choir sang and then there were three more speeches to be given before the diapolmas were passed out.

"Now, here for you tonight one last time is your class president, Zuko." The principal presented. There was a roar of applause and cheers as Zuko stood from his seat and made his way to the stand.

"Zuko! Zuko!" The students cheered as he shook hands with principal.

"Oh look, Azula! Its your brother!" Tylee, Azula's best friend, clapped excitedly.

"Yes, I see. He better not screw up." Azula yawned.

"Zuko's going up now." Sokka said as though he was warning his sister to prepare herself.

"I heard him." Her voice was dead and her eyes narrowed at him. Part of her wanted to leave but at the same time she was hoping that he would seem depressed as she was and that it might affect his speech.

She thought wrong. Zuko's speech was energetic and memorable with stories and encouragement about the future. Overall it was a speech that even his strict, power hungry father would approve of. Katara couldn't remember the rest of the night. She went straight home after the diplomas were distributed without saying a work to Zuko or Jet. She was too upset to see that her ex-boyfriend was ready to move to a new country with nothing holding him back home.

It's been a week since we started dating. Although at first I didn't think it would work out since he's two years older than me, but my life couldn't get any better. He respects me and doesn't look at me thinking that I'm just one of many other pretty faced girls. My dad loves him, my gran-gran loves him and my brother's close friends with him. Things feel so much more relaxed than I first anticipated.

The only problem was lunchtime.

I was in the front of the cafeteria with my lunch tray looking for Zuko and my brother with two of my friends.

"They're not at the usual table." Yue said.

Our other friend Song scanned the room once more, "Maybe there sitting outside today?"

I shrugged, "Let's go look."

We walked out and found the boys taking pictures with the student council.

"Ok last one! Zuko smile big this time." Some girl from the yearbook club said from behind her camera.

As we got closer, I got Zuko's attention and we started eating as we waited.

"Great! Nice smile Zuko! We'll use that one. Thanks guys." The boys walked over and started picking at our food.

"What are you doing out here?" Sokka asked.

"The cafeteria is filled." I told him as Zuko put his arm around me.

"Then let's eat outside?" Jet suggested, pointing at a shady tree that was almost empty. Our group walked over and sat next to a chatty group of senior girls who Jet instantly started flirting with.

"...So then, Sokka puts a spoonful of his disgusting potato salad in his mouth and he was stuck in the bathroom the rest of the night." I said retelling my dinner with Zuko a few nights ago at my house.

Sokka pouted, "It wasn't that bad! And I was in the bathroom cause of your bad cooking!" He shouted over the laughter of the girls.

Zuko rolled on his back with his hands resting behind his head, "I don't know about that. I was fine with her cooking." He smiled at me.

"Oh yeah, well, your just saying that." Sokka said, throwing grass at Zuko's face.

I got on my stomach and started wiping them off his soft face. "Your just jealous you don't have someone who loves you like I do."

He probably looked at my friends and asked them, "Do I look jealous?" But I didn't see because I was still looking into Zuko's eyes. They were soft and clear. They were the eyes I've been waiting for so long to look at me this way. I bent over and kiss him and as I did so he put his hand on my head as though to keep me there a little longer.

"Oh come on! Don't do that here."

When we broke away I could see a look of desire in his eyes. I smiled while biting my lip feeling a bit embarrassing by my friends cheering.

"That's disgusting."

We turned our heads to the group next to us who Jet was still talking to and saw them all looking at Zuko and me.

"Can't you do that somewhere else? Seriously, it's bad enough knowing that Zuko's dating a child. We don't wanna _see_ it." One of them said in a nasty tone. The girls looked at me like I was filthy and getting dirty prints on a god. But they weren't the only ones who looked at me this way. Not at all the first time. Zuko was only a junior but he could get the attention of any senior girl. He's an athletic star at school, and I was just a freshmen barely starting.

"Come on, don't say it like that." Jet said in a smooth voice. "They didn't do anything wrong."

The girls eyes narrowed. "I wasn't talking about Zuko."

Sokka, without a second thought, stood up and got in that girls face. "What did you say about my sister? Go ahead! Say what you're thinking about my sister."

"Sokka calm down, don't worry about them." I said sitting up.

Zuko pulled my arm down so I would go back to lying on my stomach. He pulled my head down to rest on his chest. "If you have a problem with my kissing my girlfriend, then leave. And if I hear that you're giving Katara problems then there will be hell to pay." His voice was threatening and calm but the reality that only I knew was that the entire time his heart was beating uncontrollably. He was probably angrier than my brother.

The girls stood up to leave huffing and cursing me until they were out of my sight.

"I can't believe they would say something like that!" Yue exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"Just forget them, they're gone anyway." Jet said, joining us again.

Everyone started talking and laughing and leaving us, Zuko and I, alone. My head rested on his chest and his fingers tangled themselves in my hair.

This incident wasn't at all the first, and definitely won't be the last.


	4. Chapter 4

Modern fic based in the Avatar world without bending. The story takes place in the Earth Kingdom.

* when the story changes to 1st person, that means it's a flashback.*

Forever

Chapter four

Katara refused to see Zuko during the entire summer break no matter how many times he called or came over.

"I'm leaving in four days! I might not be back until next summer. Please Sokka, help me see her before I go. I want to leave on a good note." Zuko begged while watching TV at Jet's house.

"I don't know. She's been depressed for weeks and she really doesn't want to see you." Sokka said thinking about his sister's lifeless appearance.

"Please Sokka, do this for me!"

He looked away, "I don't know, Zu. It's sort of your fault anyway that she's like this."

"Just do it for him." Jet said with his eyes still on the TV. "The girl needs 'closure'. Just give them a while to talk it out. It might help her."

Sokka looked at him. "Would it? Wouldn't it make it worse?"

Jet shrugged. "Depends on what they say. It can't do anymore harm to her. Besides, it worked for Saki." He referred to his foster parents first child.

Sokka closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "Alright, Saturday night dad, gran-gran and I are going to the movies and maybe dinner afterwards. Katara will be staying home so you'll have two or three hours alone with her. Patch it up while we're gone."

"Saturday? That's a three day wait." Zuko complained.

"Use that time to figure out what your gonna say." Sokka said then started watching TV.

Jet threw a chip at Zuko. "Don't screw it up."

"So while we're out, I got you a babysitter to watch you." Sokka told his sister Saturday night.

"I hope your joking. I don't need a sitter. Hurry and go. Dad's waiting in the car." Katara answered back.

"I'm going. I just wanted to let the sitter in first." He looked at his sister from her feet to her head and frowned. "Are you dressing like that?"

"What's wrong with my pajamas? I'm not expecting anyone." She wore baggy blue sweats with the school initials written on the side in black letters and a black tank top.

Sokka snapped his fingers nervously, "Right." The door bell rang. "Oh here's your sitter!"

"I don't need a sitter!" She said walking away to the next room and turn the radio on.

"Ok, I'm leaving! Play nice!" The door shut and there was silence. Katara went back into the hall to see if someone was really there like her brother said.

She froze at the door way when she saw Zuko standing looking awkwardly around. "What are you doing here?" She asked more surprised than angry.

"Babysitting." He said with a crooked smile.

She frowned. "I don't want to see you."

"Katara please, just this once and I'll never bother you again. I just want to fix up things between us." She began walking away as he spoke so he followed her up the stairs.

She opened her bedroom door, "Ha! There's nothing between us!" Then slammed it on his face and locked the door.

He knocked loudly. "Please Katara! Let's talk. I'll stand here all night if I have to." He begged for the next fifteen minutes but she would not answer him or open the door. "Kat, I'm leaving tomorrow. I just...I wanted to fix things before I left."

He didn't say anything after that. He sat waiting until he heard a turn of the knob.

"Make it quick."

He went inside and sat on the edge of her bed while she was sitting at the corner holding a pillow closely against her chest. He noticed her eyes were a little red, probably from crying, and bags under her eyes, probably from sleepless nights.

"Uh...well. Basically, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep it a secret that I was leaving from you. I'm sorry for hurting you twice in one day. I just thought if you didn't have me holding you back, maybe you'll find someone new who will love you and do things with you that I can't. I want you to find someone closer to you who can protect you and keep you less lonely. It was just for you." He explained.

She looked up in disbelief. "For me? This was for me? Do I look happy? Zuko, there's no one else I love. I told you I'd wait for you! Why don't you believe that?"

"I never said I didn't."

"Then it's really you who doesn't want to be held back. You want to date girls from the Fire Nation. Is that it?" She assumed.

His eyes widen, "I wouldn't do that! I doubt I could find a girl like you over there. I can't imagine myself being with anyone else."

She moved over and put her hands on his shoulders. "Then date me, only me."

Her face was only inches from his and instead of listening to his brain, which told him to say 'I can't', he listened to his heart which was screaming loudly to kiss her and think of nothing else.

Katara was shocked but embraced it and allowed him to deepen the kiss further. She leaned back so that she would be lying on the bed with him on top. Little by little he let his body down to touch hers and began kissing her neck and its base. She felt herself tremble at the gentle feeling and her heart racing from nervousness. She saw his hand shaking from nervousness although it didn't stop his kisses. She smiled knowing that his feelings for her were genuine and decided she would forget about their feud for a few minutes and instead create memories with him in that moment.

It was unexpected to both of them that that night they would join together.

Katara's hair was messy and on Zuko's face as he layed on her chest with a hand around her waist. "I should leave soon." He whispered. "Everyone will be coming home."

"That's true." She let him get up to put his clothes back on.

"I don't know when I'll be back. Maybe next summer." He said while zipping his pants up.

"I'll wait for you." She said, pulling the blanket over her shoulders.

He sighed. "Katara I don't want to hold you back. Where's my sock?"

"But aren't we back together? I don't mind waiting. We can write and call every day." She suggested while pointing to where the sock was thrown earlier.

"I don't think it's a good idea to get back together. It'll just be more painful for you." He started putting his shoes on.

Again, she had a look of disbelief. "More painful for me? So you won't miss me?"

"I will. There won't be a day when I won't be." He promised.

"I can't believe this. We aren't dating and we slept together?! You have to be kidding me! I gave my virginity to you and you act like you don't care!" She threw a pillow at him. "Do you sleep with just anyone?"

"No Katara! This was my first time too. I don't know why we did that."

"Ooh so this was a mistake?" She was on the verge of tears.

Zuko knelled on the side of her bed. She turned over away from him. "It wasn't a mistake. Don't ever think it was. I do love you. I'm just trying to do what's best for you. I promise you, I won't date anyone unless it's you do. That's how much I love you. During the time I'm gone, you might fall for someone else, and I won't blame you." He stood up and walked slowly to the door thinking. "But if you have to wait, I'll come back for you. I swear."

The next day Zuko's family, Jet, Sokka and Hakota went to the airport to say goodbye. Katara stayed home claiming she felt too sick.

"Please tell her I say sorry and bye." He said to Hakota who had no clue that the boy in front of him slept with his daughter.

"I will don't worry. When you come back she'll be all back to normal. She just needs to come to her senses."

"Yeah, she'll get over it. Take care of yourself and come back soon." Sokka said while giving him a hug.

"I'll try. Say 'good luck' to the coach for me when you see him in cross country."

"Sure thing." Sokka said letting go.

Jet quickly took the open opportunity to hug the life out of Zuko. "Call when you get there and scout out some chicks for when I go to visit!" Jet pretended to cry.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Sure thing."

"Study hard." His father said offering a handshake.

"I will dad. Goodbye uncle." Zuko hugged his uncle after his fathers handshake.

"Good luck Zuko." Iroh patted his back.

"^^Flight Departure to Senzun, Fire Nation Please Head Towards Gate 12 For Loading^^"

"That's me." Zuko sighed.

"You'll be fine. Have fun!" Hakota waved.

"Bye Zuko!" Almost everyone said as he walked away. More things might have been said if they had known that Zuko wouldn't return home for twelve years.

"Can you guys believe it? Next year we'll be in high school!" Jet said excitedly during cross country. We didn't have it in school but it was offered as an out of school sport.

"You guys are. I'm still in middle school." Sokka said glumly. "And I won't even be able to see you guys for a year since you'll join the team in high school."

"Well, train hard so you'll get on the team when you get in high school." I said trying to cheer him up. "Then we'll be together again."

"We'll be the fastest ones too!" Jet fantasized. "How cool would that be?"

"Yeah it would." I smiled. Practice ended for the day but we stayed jogging on the track a while longer to talk.

"And since we'll be in high school that means getting a girlfriend." Jet started fantasizing again. "A hot one too."

Sokka pondered for a moment. "How would that be like? Whoever I date better not be clingy."

"My girl just needs to be cute and like what I like." Jet said then looked at me and asked. "What kinda girl do you like?"

I thought for a bit but came out blank. "I dont really know. Any kind is fine, I guess."

Jet laughed and Sokka followed along. "Any?! What if you get a mean one who makes you do whatever she says? What kinda man would you be?!"

Sokka laughed and said, "He'll be a girly boy!"

"Girly-boy! Zuko will be a girly boy!" They chanted.

"Shut up! I won't! She'll be nice and do whatever I say." I felt my face turning red from saying those stupid words, but I would just blame the heat from running for it if they ask.

"Oh, macho man!" Jet laughed.

We finished another lap when we saw a short girl on the stands waving at us.

"Oh, that's my sister." Sokka said. "Bye guys." He left us and jogged to his sister. Jet and I ran another lap while we waited for them to leave. The entire time Jet described his dream girl to me but I barely listened. I was too hungry to care, and when I told him that he just shook his head at me and said, "You may seem nice but your problem is that you don't care. That's why you'll never get a girlfriend."

Maybe he was on to something...


	5. Chapter 5

Modern fic based in the Avatar world without bending. The story takes place in the Earth Kingdom.

* when the story changes to 1st person, that means it's a flashback.*

Forever

Chapter five

"Mr. President, your sister is on line two." A voice from the intercom said.

The now thirty year-old Zuko sighed as he answered the phone. "Yes, Azula?"

"When are you coming home?" She asked bluntly, but he could hear the stress in her voice.

He sighed again, "I don't know Azula. I'm very-"

"You're very busy with work." She interrupted. "I know that! But uncle is calling for you. Stop being such a heartless bastard and just come home to say your goodbyes. He might not make it through the week."

Zuko was silent for a second. "I don't know if I can handle that."

"You're not the one sitting in the hospital dying!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "I've been here for two months! And everyday he only calls for you! Don't you dare think you deserve any pity! Come home now!" She ordered.

He stared at the ceiling. "I'll fly out tonight." Zuko said in defeat.

"Bring Ai and the kids with you. He wants to meet them." Her voice was quieter and tired.

"Alright. I'll give you a call tomorrow."

Upon arriving home that evening Zuko sat in his office and called his old friend Sokka while his wife started packing.

"Hey stranger!" Sokka's voice answered loudly. It was noisy in the background.

"Sokka, it's been a while. Is this a bad time?"

"No! No, let me just step outside. Sorry about that." Suddenly the noise was gone. "So, I'm guessing you're not calling for congratulations?"

"Oh…was that today?" He asked as he looked at his calendar where he had marked today as Katara's wedding.

"Yeah. It's a huge party. You probably would have liked it."

"Probably." Zuko said skeptically.

"So what's up? How's your uncle?"

"Not good. Azula told me he's at the end. I'm flying out tomorrow morning. I was calling to ask if you'd be able to get me at the airport."

"Mr. Big Shot Company President needs a ride? What happened to the limos?" Sokka asked half jokingly.

"It would be easier going through this with an old friend. Can you or not?" He asked again.

"Sure. Only because I want to see Iroh. Should I let Jet know? Or do you want me to call him out for you?" He offered.

"No, don't pull him away. It's fine."

Sokka sighed. "So are you coming alone?"

"No, I'm taking Ai and the kids with me."

"So we finally get to meet this mysterious family." Sokka said sarcastically.

Zuko spun in his chair. "Please don't say it that way. It's not like they were a secret."

Sokka scoffed, "That's for sure."

"…Ai is excited to meet you. I always tell them stories of our high school days."

"Do you now?" His voice was now more hostile towards Zuko.

"Sokka, if it's too much for you then I'll just rent a limo tomorrow since you're not in the mood to do this favor."

Sokka scratched his head. "Can you blame me for being a little pissed? We haven't seen you in twelve years and you're suddenly calling during Katara's wedding saying you're finally coming back."

"You were always invited to come over, you know?"

"I couldn't and you know that." Sokka kicked a small rock into the street.

"I know. Look, I'll let you get back to the party. I'm arriving tomorrow at 2pm."

"Ok. See you then."

"Katara! Your brother is up!" My best friend Yue told me as she pointed to Sokka from the track. It was his first cross country meet since entering high school. We came to support him but I had my other motive as well.

"Do you see Jet down there?" I asked Yue. Her eyes scanned the field but she shook her head.

"No." She told me. "What event is he doing?" She handed me the program.

"I don't remember. I'll know when he's up though. I can spot him when he's running." She said dreamily.

Yue giggled. "You really like him, don't you?"

I smiled. "Ever since Sokka brought him over. His other friend Zuko is cute, but there's something about Jet that drives me crazy."

"You two would look cute together, but he's kind of a playboy. Don't you think?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. But who knows? Maybe I can change him." We laughed at how silly that sounded, but I couldn't help it. I was in love.


	6. Chapter 6

Modern fic based in the Avatar world without bending. The story takes place in the Earth Kingdom.

* when the story changes to 1st person, that means it's a flashback.*

Forever

Chapter six

Azula stood in the waiting room looking outside of the window. Zuko placed a hand on her tiny shoulder. She was boney and her skin was pale.

"Go home and rest. I'll stay here today." He whispered.

Azula ignored him.

"Let Ai meet uncle and then you two head to the house. You need to eat." He suggested.

"I'm tired." Her voice was worn.

"Go rest."

She nodded but stayed still besides Zuko. "I thought you weren't coming." Her voice was low and crushed. He had never seen her in such a state.

"I told you I was."

She turned around and looked into his eyes. "How many times have you said you would come? You've changed a lot."

"So have you." He countered.

She sarcastically laughed. "Yeah, well when you lose your father and now your uncle in the same year it does a lot to you. Going through something like this alone for so long doesn't exactly keep a person sane." Her eyes were cold and judgmental, but he could see deep down she was just a lonely woman who couldn't even rely on her own brother.

"I'm going to make it up to you." He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I promise."

"I don't need false hope." She pulled away and walked off. "I'm going home." She ignored her sister-in-law and her two nieces who watched her silently. She gently grabbed Sokka's sweater, "Take me home?"

He looked over to Zuko. "I'll be back in a bit." He walked behind her to the elevator.

"Mommy? Who was that?" Zuko's youngest daughter asked.

"Your aunt." Ai said candidly without looking at her child. "Ready to see your uncle?" She asked.

Ai was always fond of Iroh who would visit them often unlike her other two in-laws which was mostly due to Ozai's failing health in the past few years up to his own death several months ago.

The family entered Iroh's private room. He had flowers on his nightstand and he sat facing the window next to a beeping machine and tubes in his arm and nose.

"Zuko?" He managed a smile. "When did you get here?"

Zuko sat in a chair beside him and took his hand. "Sorry I'm late."

We saw Sokka's sister leaning against the usual tree, waiting for practice to end. I had a feeling there was something going on between her and Jet because of how shy she'd get, but today was a bit off. She avoided eye contact with him when we left together back home. She walked next to me with her head down and staying out of our conversation. Jet didn't even try talking to her either.

"I'm thirsty. Let's stop for drinks?" Sokka suggested as we approached a grocery store.

"I'll wait out here." Katara quickly said. I looked at her, confused.

"Then, I'll wait with her. You two go ahead." I told them.

"Alright. Water for everyone?" Jet asked pointing at us.

She looked away so I answered for her, "Sure."

I waited until they were out of earshot before asking her what was wrong, but she insisted she was fine.

"Katara I know that's not true. I can tell when my friends are upset. What's wrong?" I asked again.

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "It's nothing."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Katara, please. Let me help you."

She looked at me. Her beautiful face looked so sad. "You're very sweet, Zuko. But really it's nothing."

"Do you promise?" I persisted.

She nodded. "I was just upset because I misunderstood Jet, but I'm ok now."

I had an idea what she was talking about since I've known him all my life. "You'll get over him. They all do."

Katara smiled at me, holding back the tears in her eyes. "I know. It just hurts."

"Katara, you're an incredible person. Really. You're beautiful and talented and I know you'll find a great guy one day." I felt stupid saying those things, but the truth slipped out.

She looked away nervously. "Thank you." she shyly peeked up, "It means a lot."

"So you dumped Katara?" I asked Jet later that day over the phone.

"Did she tell you that?"

"Sort of. What happened? I thought you liked her?" I laid in bed with my arm behind my head watching the ceiling.

I heard him exhale. "I did. She's a special one. But I cant be with her."

"Why not?"

"Do you really want me to corrupt an innocent girl like her?" He laughed.

"Come on, Jet. Is that really your only reason?" I couldn't believe he'd leave anyone for something trivial like that since we both knew Katara is too kind to be ruined by him.

"Alright, but it's a secret. The truth is that I know a really stupid guy who likes her." He told me.

"Really? Who?"

"A moron. Anyway, he's a good guy. He could probably make her happier than I could so I decided to back off."

I laughed. "Since when did you have a heart?"

"Shut up, moron."


	7. Chapter 7

Modern fic based in the Avatar world without bending. The story takes place in the Earth Kingdom.

* when the story changes to 1st person, that means it's a flashback.*

Forever

Chapter seven

"I miss him so much."

I was sitting across Jet, who came back home during the winter break of his first year of college, at Zuko's uncle's café.

"Does he call?" Jet asked me. He seemed uninterested as he picked at his piece of cake.

"Not often. He sends an email once a week. He says he's usually really busy with school. And his dad wants to move their business out there so they've been looking into that."

"Hmm. Do you think though that he'll end up living out there? If his dad and Azula go, then he might stay." Jet told me as though it were a sure fact.

I shook my head. "I asked too. Zuko says he isn't backing out of his promise to come back to me. I trust him. He says he doesn't like it there and he already wants to come home." I smiled, thinking of how badly I want to see him.

Jet folded his arms and smirked at me.

"So, you still love him even after what he did to you?"

"After I really thought about it, I realized that I do. He makes me feel good about myself, and I trust that he was only thinking of me when he made those decisions. He was hurt too." I said.

"You've grown up, kid." He took a bite of his cake. "Sometimes I regret letting you go."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you do. You probably use that line a lot."

He gave me a dead serious stare and said, "You were my only regret. I know you love Zuko, but it doesn't change the fact that you love me once too."

"Don't bring that up." I told him. "I'm not interested in you that way anymore."

He sighed. "I know. That's what I regret."

"If you don't change the subject I'm going to leave." I whispered uncomfortably.

"I have a feeling that he won't come back. And once you realize that and you want to forget him, I'll be right here waiting."

Zuko's family and friends of both his and his uncle gathered together in his late father's home for Iroh's funeral.

With the help of Ai, Azula had more color in her cheeks and she was gaining the lost weight from dealing with the two deaths.

"Your uncle was a great man. He was a great friend to my family." Many people told Zuko over and over. Each time he would answer, "Thank you. I know that it would mean a lot to my uncle that you're here."

It felt like the entire town was in attendance and it was overwhelming for Zuko and Azula to entertain so many guests.

"How sweet of you to have been there with Iroh during his last moments. You're a sweet boy, Zuko." An old woman who had been talking and asking question after question for almost half an hour said.

"Thank you. He was very important to me." Zuko responded.

Sokka came up from behind Zuko and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry for interrupting, but I need to borrow Zuko for a bit." He said to the old woman.

"It's alright, you go ahead." She said as she walked off.

"You looked like you needed rescue." Sokka joked.

"I did. Thanks for that."

"Actually, someone wanted to talk to you." Sokka, with his arm now around Zuko's shoulder, walked him through the sea of mourners to the backyard where Katara stood besides Jet and Ai.

"Hey, Zu. Missed you at the wedding." Jet said.

"Sorry about that." He apologized as Ai came to his side, squeezing his hand gently. "Have you met my wife?"

"Yeah, Sokka introduced us." He informed Zuko. "She's beautiful. I knew you'd find a stunning Fire Nation woman." He joked.

"He just got lucky." Ai said.

Jet laughed loudly. "She's prefect, Zu. Ai, why don't you come with me? I should introduce you to some mutual friends of mine and Zuko's while he catches up with Katara? You two haven't talked in years, right?"

Ai grinned, "Alright." She kissed Zuko's cheek. "See you in a bit."

"Shall we sit?" Zuko asked.

"Sure." Katara answered quietly.

They sat on a vacant bench in silence. Neither of them made eye contact.

"So…?" Zuko began.

"How did you meet her?" She asked, staring off in the distance.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I stayed in a coed dorm at the college. We barely knew each other. Years later she got a job at my company and I don't know. We clicked."

She nodded. There was another moment of silence.

"You told me to wait for you."

"You knew I would be gone for at least four years, Katara. You waited two before you started dating Jet." He told her matter-of-factly.

She looked at him angrily. "That's not true!"

"Well that's what Sokka told me. Jet confirmed it too."

Her jaw dropped. "We started hanging out more but we weren't dating! I said yes to him after I heard about you and Ai. And I only said yes cause I was mad at you!" She explained. "And when I heard you got married I-" She covered her mouth and tears formed in her eyes.

Zuko rubbed her back. "It's alright."

"It's not alright. I loved you but I-I wasn't lonely because I had Jet. There were times I hated myself and I felt like I was betraying you even though you had her."

He listened silently then he said, "I guess there were a lot of misunderstandings about us." He looked into her eyes and asked, "but you're happy aren't you?"

With tears down her face, Katara smiled and nodded. "Very. And you?"

Suddenly, a pair of small hands touched Zuko's leg. He looked down to see his daughter watching Katara. "Daddy, why is she crying?"

Zuko picked up his child and set her on his lap. "Because it's been a long time since we've seen each other." He turned to Katara. "This is the proof of my happiness. I wouldn't trade my family for the world. We can't wonder about the past anymore, Katara because if things didn't happen the way they did then we wouldn't be where we are now."

"We wouldn't have found our happiness." She stated.

"I love you, Katara. I'm glad you've always been such a good friend."

"I feel the same. I'm happy with my life now, but I would trade the memories of our past neither."

Zuko smiled, then looked at his daughter. "Do you want tell you're Aunt Katara your name?"

His daughter smiled shyly and hid her face in his chest.

Both laughed, finally feeling free of guilt and bringing their love and misunderstandings to an end.

The End


End file.
